ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sliver the Snake God
"Why did you betray me?! I hate you! ''--- King Cobra (sliver)'' Sliver as he once was known as but now goes by the name of "King Cobra" is the new ruler of the Cobra tribe. He is consider the smallest in his family, before he grew. Now he became superume ruler of Planet Ophidia by having his wish granted by the Snake Gods. Thanks to Aku , sliver has became something dangerous and wants those he hates, to feel the pain he felt of being made fun of and hurt those who has a happy life of being in love. His power that he holds, he shall make everyone see how powerful he is and make everyone see him as their creator and god. Backstory (underreconstruction) History Ophidia's Change Brought into Reptilia Tribe Breaking the rule of order with the Gods Breaking the Balance Other information Family: He has no family (He has no memory on who his parents are, nor does he known where he came from, he’s the only survived hatchling) adopted father/Rothion The Reptilia adopted mother/Earthia The Reptilia Future Son: Arjuna The Cobra Second in command: Scar The Cobra, Scales The Cobra High Council: Marculus The Adder Commander/ leader of the army: Komodus The Komodo Dragon likes: Marisa the Reptilia, His tribe, ruling, BigTooth tribe , Komodo Tribe (to an extent) Dislikes: Warm-Bloodeds, Losing, Reptilia Tribe, Earthia The Reptilia , Rothion The Reptilia , and Lunar Tribe favorite food: anything that he can consume, other snakes he finds Enemies: all warm-blooded creatures, Rothion The Reptilia Combat Style: Striking, constricting, Staff weilder Love interest: Marisa The Reptilia Alternate form: Sliver The Reptilia Early Life During his years of being a small hatchling, he was close to starving to death, after he was freshly hatched and all he knew were killed during a great change within Planet Ophidia's change. He never knew his parents nor his entire family. Sliver dragged himself through the wasteland of his family's grave and was later found and picked up by Rothion The Reptilia who was wandering through the forest to gather some berries. Sliver weakly dragged himself towards rothion but was too weak to even continue onward, to rothion's warm heart, took the starving and small sliver into his care. At first, everyone was surprised to see the young snake be so kind, when the tribe knew the Cobra Tribe couldn't be trusted. Sliver woke up and was very greatful to have been under Rothion The Reptilia care as he felt his strength return. He was ready to grow into a good son for rothion. During his years of growing up sliver was being teased for his strange looks and race he was and even was beaten in training with weapons, rocks and anything the Reptilia Tribe could throw at him. Rothion made sure to defend the little snake from the way the whole tribe was acting and even his friend, Apollo the Reptilia seem to agree. Everything began to change after sliver finally grew feelings for Earthia, his fate had began to transform. Sliver's Wrath Strengths/ Weakness/ Powers Strengths: He has god like abilities of being able to be brought back from the dead, able to counter the Reptilia Tribe's attacks with his own line of defense Powers: he's pocesses special powers that are hard to know what they truly are. Weakness: king cobra's ONLY weakness is the spear of light. When the spear strikes him, he's gone forever. Only the spear of light can truly kill the king. Only those who are chosen can weild the legenday weapon. ''' The Ancient Family (Underreconstruction) Sliver and Marisa (Under reconstruction) Clash With The Other Tribes (coming soon) Great change ''Main article: Sliver The Reptilia '' Music Theme Relationships Trivia *''Originally King cobra was going to be name Silver, but was changed to Sliver''' (meaning: "small, or small one")'' *''King Cobra is the first character that goes through various changes'' *''King Cobra is still consider a young one within the anicent family'' *''during his years as a young hatchling, he looked up to rothion and earthia for their care for him which now he regrets ever feeling,'' *''King Cobra is the only snake who has a form other than his serpent form'' *''king Cobra is well kept a secret from other Tribe/Clans'' *''king Cobra loves Marisa and wants to spend every moment he has with her.'' *''he was very close to dying as a young child'' *''His power is the strongest power in the world to even imagine, even more powerful than the snake gods themselves.'' *''He has Arjuna The Cobra in the future.'' *''despite his cold nature, there is a sense of good inside his cold-blooded heart.'' *''He was blinded by love.'' *''his original design wasn't all that great, compared to today's.'' *''He is destined to fall by the hands of Tommy The Reptilia '' *''He finally gets his wish to become one of the Reptilia and joins the tribe, marrying the one of his dreams'' Gallery ''Main Article: Sliver the Snake God/Gallery '' king cobra redone.png|king Cobra- Sliver the snake god (true form) (snake form remastered) sliver as a fresh hatchling.png|sliver as a young hatchling Snake head logo- new piece.png|head icon Sliver hybrid form remastered.png|sliver's true form Category:Reptiles Category:Snakes Category:King cobra Category:Male Characters Category:Ophidians Category:Males Category:King Category:Reptilian Category:Cobra Tribe Category:Cobra Category:Hybrid Category:Father Category:Fast Category:Cold-blooded Category:Gods Category:Antagonist Category:Tyrant Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Ophidia Characters Category:Royalty Category:Rulers Category:Corrupted Category:Main antagonists Category:Predators Category:Legends Category:Prince